HyukJae Diary
by viiaRyeosom
Summary: Di Ilsan tahun xxx tanggal 4 april menjadi hari bersejarah. Karena di hari itu lahirlah seorang putri nan cantik rupawan. Namanya Lee Hyukjae. Sangat disayangkan, rekor muri lupa mencatatnya atau mungkin kehabisan tinta saat ingin mencatatnya / HaeHyuk? FF / RnR please
1. My Life

Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and other member

Genre: Romance, Family

Rating: T

Warning: Genderswitch, typo(s), membosankan, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya yang harap dimaafkan ^^

**DLDR ya! Ga suka jangan baca!**

.

Di Ilsan tahun xxx tanggal 4 april menjadi hari bersejarah. Karena di hari itu lahirlah seorang putri nan cantik rupawan. Namanya Lee Hyukjae. Sangat disayangkan, rekor muri lupa mencatatnya atau mungkin kehabisan tinta saat ingin mencatatnya.

Oke, cukup satu paragraf pembukaan yang memicu maag.

Seperti yang kutulis diatas namaku memang Lee Hyukjae, seperti yang kutulis diatas juga, aku cantik rupawan meski tak banyak yang mengakuinya. Umurku 17 tahun.

Oh iya tadi sore aku makan wafer rasa coklat. Apa hubungannya?

Biar kujelaskan, jadi dibungkus wafer yang kumakan tadi ada angka 4, setelah membaca petunjuk yang tertera di bungkus, aku yakin ini adalah clue hadiah.

Setelah tanya kanan kiri, maksudnya ke warung terdekat, karena aku lupa dimana membeli wafer tadi seminggu lalu.

Demi sebuah rasa penasaran aku rela pergi ke supermarket besar ditengah kota, dengan semangat 45 mengayuh pedal sepeda.

Sampai disana aku mengantri, karena yang dapat hadiah bukan cuma aku. Saat mulai giliranku, ada seorang namja tampan memintaku mengambil satu gulungan kertas dalam mangkok besar. Namja tampan itu tersenyum memukau padaku sembari mengulurkan hadiah yang kudapat.

Kubuka hadiah itu dirumah, dengan hati berdebar di temani chocho. Bingkisan sebesar tv 21 inchi ini ringan, tak mungkin isinya tv.

Setelah kubuka dan menyingkirkan sumpalan kertas koran yang bahkan hampir memenuhi seluruh isi box, harapanku meluruh untuk mendapatkan gaun mahal atau semacamnya.

Aku hanya menemukan sebuah buku. Demi Tuhan hanya sebuah buku dengan sampul pink dan pita besar wana pink pula di bagian cover.

Setelah seharian bergulung dikasur, berfikir akan kuapakan buku ini. Finally, aku menjadikannya sebuah diary. Itu alasan aku panjang lebar menulis disini

Seumur hidupku aku tak begitu suka menulis. Tapi tak apalah. Semoga banyak hal yang bisa kutulis disini. Semoga banyak kejadian menyenangkan terjadi di hidupku yang datar-datar saja ini.

Bicara tentang kehidupanku, aku adalah anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Tepatnya yeoja satu-satunya setelah ummaku di keluarga ini.

Kakak lelakiku namanya Kangin. Lelaki yang paling bungsu namanya Kyuhyun. Aku 1 tahun lebih muda dari Kangin oppa dan 1 tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun. Kami bersekolah di tempat yang sama, SMA 1 Ilsan.

Saudaraku, mereka adalah lelaki-lelaki yang payah dan membosankan. Seperti sekarang mereka suka sekali meninggalkanku di rumah sendirian. Mereka lebih senang bermain di luar sana dibanding menemaniku menonton sinetron harian.

Oh, apa mereka tak berfikir jika ada orang jahat yang menculik gadis cantik menawan sepertiku. Huh, perlu diingat mereka termasuk kelompok yang belum mengakui pesonaku. Uhuk.

Tentang orang tua kami. Ayahku bekerja di salah satu perusahaan plastik tengah kota, dan ibuku adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang jam-jam segini mungkin sedang sibuk ngerumpi di pasar. Jujur liburan sekolah kali ini waktu terasa amat sangat lama.

Guk guk!

Ya! Hanya chocho lah satu-satunya temanku! Anjing pemberian Yoochun 4 tahun yang lalu.

Yoochun adalah temanku dari sekolah dasar, dia memberiku anjing lucu ini saat ia akan pindah ke Seoul. Aku benar-benar merawat chocho meski tak bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih gemuk.

Kuamati sekeliling rumah yang lenggang. Beginikah rasanya jadi umma saat aku, Kangin oppa dan Kyuhyun ada di sekolah? Kesepian.

Padahal seusai sekolah aku jarang langsung pulang ke rumah, paling tidak mampir ke tempat ahdjumma penjual jus atau memanen buah apel di kebun belakang sekolah dulu. Dan aku yakin tak ada bedanya dengan kedua saudaraku itu.

Kulihat pintu depan terbuka, Kyuhyun dengan langkah terhuyungnya memasuki dapur, membuka kulkas lalu duduk di pantry depanku.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran. Dahinya berkeringat, nafasnya tak teratur seperti habis lari berkilo-kilo meter.

Anak ini bisu ya?

Trak

Aku sedikit kaget saat botol yang habis ditenggak hingga bersisa setengah oleh Kyuhyun itu dihentakkan keras. Dia kerasukan setan mana lagi?

"Tunggu pembalasanku Minho!"

Aku merasa mendengar gumaman itu, tapi aku diam.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendongak menatapku. "Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanyanya.

Benar!

Di keluargaku ini hanya aku yang waras!

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Kringgg!

Aku dan Kyuhyun sama-sama menoleh karena dering telpon.

Krinngg!

Karena dia tak bergerak, jadi aku yang beranjak! Memang pemalas.

"Yeobseo!" sapaku malas. Tapi sahutan dari seberang mau tak mau membuatku berbinar.

"Siwon oppa!" pekikku senang. Aku tahu dari arah dapur Kyuhyun pasti menatapku dengan pandangan anehnya.

"Ah iya, aku dirumah saja. Disini juga ada Kyuhyun. Habis mau kemana lagi, kalau oppa bagaimana liburannya?" sahutku masih antusias. Ditelpon sang gebetan, bagaimana tak senang?

"Oh, jadi masih di Seoul," ujarku lemah. Mungkin dia akan tahu kalau aku kecewa. Biarlah.

"Ah benarkah jadi besok sudah kembali? Ah tak usah repot-repot membawa oleh-oleh oppa!" ujarku tersipu sendiri. Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun pindah di depan tv, melewatiku dengan tatapan jengah. Selama aku mendengarkan cerita liburan Siwon oppa, selama itu pula kepalaku pusing karena Kyuhyun terus memindah Chanel tv.

"Ah baiklah. Semoga hari terakhir ini menyenangkan oppa. Ne. Pay-pay~"

Kututup gagang telpon hati-hati lalu melonjak-lonjak di tempat. Kurasakan debaran cepat didada kiriku, pipiku memanas.

Ah Siwon oppa, aku tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu!

Aku memilih duduk di sofa jauh dari Kyuhyun, masih sambil menerawang wajah tampan pangeranku. Sebenarnya aku baru mengenal Siwon oppa 3 bulan, dia murid pindahan kelas 3. Jujur aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat Kangin oppa memperkenalkannya.

Dia sempurna. Tampan, kaya, ramah. Cuma aku heran, kenapa dia bisa berteman baik dengan Kangin oppa yang terkenal jadi preman sekolah.

Sejak saat itu aku gencar mendekatinya, meski secara tak langsung.

Dia juga kerap main ke sini. Meski alasannya ingin menemui Kangin oppa, tapi aku tahu pasti ada udang dibalik bakwan. Buktinya dia pasti menyempatkan diri untuk menyapaku, atau mengajakku duduk disebelahnya, menyemangatinya bermain game. Dia juga selalu menanyakan kabarku dan sekolahku. Benar-benar pria idaman bukan?

Ada satu yang kurang, kita belum pernah berkencan. Kencan yang benar-benar berdua. Aku tak punya nyali mengajak duluan.

Kuamati Kyuhyun yang tampaknya masih kacau. Setelah mengganti Chanel beberapa kali dia mendesah.

Puk!

Bantalan sofa yang kulempar sukses mendarat di kepalanya. Dia melotot, aku meringis.

"Kau kenapa sih Kyu." Aku noonanya, jadi wajar kan aku khawatir padanya!

Aku mengelak saat ia melempar balik bantalan sofa tadi. "Diamlah!"

Lihat sikapnya itu! Err..

Begitu membentakku, anak geblek ini masuk kamar dan membanting pintu.

Brak!

Kalau ada umma disini, dia pasti sudah dijewer.

Kucari saluran tv yang bagus. Karena masih siang yang ditayangkan hanya berita-berita dan serial kartun. Kalau berita, 5 menit setelahnya pasti aku tertidur disini.

Ah kartun juga membosankan.

Kumatikan tv, beralih mengambil kaset dvd di rak samping tv. Aku memilih kaset yang bulan lalu dibelikan Siwon oppa. Ah sebenarnya aku yang meminta sih tapi tak menyangka Siwon oppa benar-benar membelikannya.

Drama romantis dari negeri sakura.

Aku sudah berkali memutarnya dan tak pernah bosan.

Kalau ada kaset baru kita akan menontonnya bersama

Pertama kali, aku, Kyuhyun, Kangin Oppa dan Siwon oppa memutar ini. Lalu berakhir dengan Kyuhyun bersam PSP dan Kangin oppa yang sibuk mengutak-atik laptop -kurasa dia menonton sesuatu- , aku yang menangis terharu dan Siwon oppa yang mengulurkan tissue untukku. Manis bukan?

Aku mulai berdebar lagi jika membayangkan gadis yang jadi pemeran utama disitu adalah aku, dan pria tampan yang setia itu Siwon oppa.

Lee Hyukjae adalah seorang putri yang akan dijodohkan dengan pangeran dari negeri seberang. Sayangnya sang putri mencintai pengawal tampan istana sekaligus teman kecilnya, namanya Siwon. Sang putri yang tak tahu bahwa cintanya sebenarnya terbalas menerima pinangan pangeran negeri seberang. Mereka tak sadar tapi sama-sama terluka.

Hingga konflik makin rumit saat Siwon tiba-tiba datang dan mengutarakan perasaannya pada Hyukjae yang tengah mengandung benih pria lain.

Adegan romantis terjadi begitu kutekan tombol skipe.

Aku ingin merasakannya, Siwon oppa yang mengelus pipiku, mengecup keningku, mempertemukan bibir kita berdua lalu membisikkan kata cinta berulangkali. Oh. Siang yang benar-benar panas.

Yah meski cerita ini tak berakhir dengan bahagia. Asalkan mati bersama Siwon oppa bagiku tetap bahagia. Hihi. Aku benar-benar mengalami cinta buta!

Film selesai dan pipiku basah seperti biasa.

Dari arah pintu kudengar hentakan kaki keras. Kangin oppa pulang dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Selamat datang~"

Sama seperti Kyuhyun dia membanting pintu kamar dan membalas tatapan heranku dengan muka masam. Apa susahnya sih mereka bilang, 'Aku pulang!' atau respon positif bahwa disini aku bukan monyet hias.

Arrgghh

Kalau begini aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk sekolah!

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Senin pagi tiba, berdiri di depan cermin merapikan penampilan adalah keseharian sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"Hyukkie sarapan!"

Diiringi teriakan melengking dari umma.

.

Di ruang makan sudah lengkap, roti dan selai diatas meja, masing-masing kursi ditempati penghuninya. Kangin oppa masih mengaitkan tali sepatu dan umma yang sibuk menyisir rambut Kyuhyun yang tengah mengunyah roti. Appaku sendiri tengah memulai ritual paginya, membaca koran.

"Hyuk! Cepat atau kutinggal!"

Buru-buru kuraih setangkup roti, mengoleskan apa saja selai yang terbuka di atas meja dan melesat pergi menyusul Kangin oppa.

"Appa, umma berangkat dulu." Kami sama-sama memekik nyaring dari halaman rumah

Brmmm

Kupeluk perut besar Kangin oppa erat-erat kalo mau selamat sampai sekolah, sesekali menelan roti berat masuk ke perut.

"Oppa pelanlah sedikit!" teriakku.

Dia tak menyahut, tapi kepalanya terus mengangguk, pantas saja telinganya disumpal headset

Dasar Racoon!

Setiap hari memang begini, Aku dan Kangin oppa berangkat bersama dan Kyuhyun berangkat sendiri. Aku bisa saja sih bareng Kyuhyun, tapi yang ada malah aku yang memboncenginya, lebih parah dia naik sepeda.

Rambut sebahu yang sudah kusisir bermenit-menit jadi berantakan, helm yang kupakai tak membantu.

"Turun!" kata Kangin oppa.

"Kenapa tidak lewat gedung sebelah timur saja."

Karena gedung itu khusus penghuni kelas akhir.

"Aniya, kau turun disini!"

Ugh, modusku ngecengin Siwon oppa gagal deh.

Kangin oppa pergi begitu turun. Biasa, tanpa kata "Dadah~" , "Selamat belajar~" atau kata manis lain dari seorang kakak ke adiknya.

"Hyukkie!"

Tepukan sekali di pundakku cukup mengejutkan.

"Minnie!" sapaku.

Gadis kuncir dua dengan bibir keriting ini namanya Sungmin. Teman sekelasku.

"Ayo!" kugandeng tangannya menuju kelas.

"Minnie!"

"Hyukkie!" Satu orang lagi menyapaku dari ambang pintu.

"Pagi Taemin~" kubalas sapaannya riang, berjalan menuju bangkuku dan melepaskan Sungmin untuk ke tempat duduknya sendiri.

Mejaku cukup strategis, baris paling ujung dari pintu kelas. Sejak awal.

Disini aku cukup aman kalau tidur saat bosan pelajaran sejarah, atau kalau melamun saat pelajaran bahasa.

Pernah ada satu-dua guru yang menyuruhku pindah ke depan karena nilaiku tak kunjung ada peningkatan. Sayangnya kutolak. Aku tidak mau bersusah payah, karena kemampuan otakku maksimalnya sudah segini. Kalau dijejali lagi bisa-bisa meledak. Untung saja, namja yang duduk disampingku pintar.

Aku memang tak secerdas Kyuhyun yang akhir semester selalu membawa peringkat satu.

Tapi dibanding Kangin oppa, nilaiku sedikit lebih baik.

Kelas yang berisi 4-5 orang mulai penuh

"Hyuk!" panggil namja disebelahku. Aku menoleh

"Lusa sekolah ada acara?" tanyanya.

"Memang kenapa?" sahutku.

"Anak-anak rencananya pergi ke lapangan tenis pulang sekolah, ikut tidak?"

Aku berfikir. Lusa?

"Sayang sekali aku ada janji!"

"Tidak bisa ikut?"

"Iya, ada kencan .. dengan Siwon oppa.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Annyeong chingudeul

ff ini mungkin multichapter, smua pov milik hyuk yaa~

Untuk awal jangan panjang2 dulu yaaa hehe

FF ini buat pinkyssi saengi: maaf terlalu lama

dan teman2 lain yg aku lupa namanya *dbogem*

ya, ini buat kalian

.

Sblmnya terimakasih slm ini mau membaca cerita yang kubuat, maaf jika aku pernah ada salah kata. Minal aidzin wal faidzin :-D


	2. Bad Day

Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and other member

Genre: Romance, Family

Rating: T

Warning: Genderswitch, typo(s), membosankan, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya yang harap dimaafkan ^^

**DLDR ya! Ga suka jangan baca!**

.

.

Cinta itu seperti strawberry, kadang asam dan kadang manis. Hal yang penting dihidupku. Karena tanpa strawberry aku bisa mati.

Kututup buku diariku setelah melirik jam sekilas. Sudah pukul 10 malam dan waktunya tidur.

Kututupi seluruh tubuh dengan selimut. Mencoba memejamkan mata erat-erat. Dan aku kembali terjaga.

Entah malam ini untuk tidur saja sangat sulit. Padahal tidur adalah hobiku. Dan jika aku tidak tidur sekarang Mr. Park akan merebusku hidup-hidup karena terlambat.

Arrrggh

Sekali dua kali aku gulung-gulung di atas ranjang tak memberi efek apapun tapi setelah 25 kali badanku sakit semua karena terjatuh.

Uggh ini gara-gara Siwon oppa.

Ups. Salah! Lebih tepatnya gara-gara fikiranku yang terus di penuhi wajahnya, dipenuhi kencan pertama kita beberapa jam yang lalu.

Jujur kencan paling hebat yang pernah kualami. Siwon oppa mengajakku ke kebun binatang. Kita menonton monyet satu jam, memberi makan monyet satu jam dan berfoto-foto dengan monyet satu jam. Hebatkan?

Lebih hebatnya lagi Siwon oppa lebih menghabiskan waktu bersama sang pawang ketimbang denganku. Sebenarnya dia ada tugas sekolah tentang habitat binatang.

Tak peduli apapun itu, yang penting kita sudah kencan. Yeaahhh!

Brak! Bruk!

Prangg!

Suara berisik dari luar kamar mengusik lamunanku. Huh palingan juga Kyuhyun yang kelaparan ditengah malam.

Oke. Sekarang waktunya tidur manis. Siwon oppa, kutunggu kau dimimpi!

.

Pagi datang disaat yang tak tepat, saat mataku ingin menutup lebih lama, butuh tidur panjang mengingat aku benar-benar tidur saat jam 1 pagi.

Jika saja umma berhenti menggedor pintu kamar dan berteriak ala ibu-ibu melihat diskon besar-besaran di mall. Mungkin aku masih tidur dan lupa jika jam pertama ini ada kelas Mr. Park , songsae matematika yang begitu galak.

Aku berlari menuju toilet. Saat melewati meja makan sempat kulihat Kangin oppa dan Kyuhyun tengah mengunyah sarapan mereka.

Kepalaku semakin mendidih saat Kangin oppa berteriak, "Satu menit lagi aku berangkat!"

Dasar racoon jelek. Dia dan Kyuhyun punya sifat yang sama. Apa mereka benar-benar saudaraku. Apakah dikeluarga ini ada cerita 'putri yang ditukar'

Oke cukup! Yang lebih penting aku harus mandi dalam satu menit!

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Appa, umma, Kyuhyun dan Kangin oppa mengelilingiku yang jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Hyukkie, gwaenchana?" umma membantuku berdiri, manatap khawatir.

"Di..di..da..di dalam ada orang telanjang!"

"MWO?"

.

"Kau siapa?"

"Kau siapa?"

"Kau siapa?"

"Kau siapa"

Pertanyaan yang sama keluar dari mulut kami. Kecuali Kyuhyun.

"Ah aku harus berangkat dulu. Dah appa~ Dah umma."

Baru lima langkah Kyuhyun kembali mundur. Kalau dengan Kangin oppa anak itu selalu kalah.

"Sakit Hyung."

Adikku itu meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Jelaskan pada kami," tuntut Kangin oppa.

"Kyu? Apa dia temanmu?" kini giliran umma.

Aku tak banyak bicara, hanya sesekali melirik pada seorang namja yang duduk dengan selimut sebagai pengganti baju. Dan demi apa beberapa menit yang lalu aku sudah melihat benda apa saja yang ada dibalik delimut itu. Oh my innocent eyes!

"Dia..aku juga tak mengenalnya!" lagi Kyuhyun mengelak.

Kuamati namja tak dikenal itu. Dia menatapku balik, cepat-cepat aku membuang muka. Arrgg kenapa aku seperti ini!

"Kyuhyun! Jawab atau tak ada uang jajan sebulan." Appa yang lebih banyak diam ikut bicara juga. Dan itu artinya tak ada yang bisa melawan.

Kyuhyun mengamati satu-persatu diantara kami lalu membuang nafas. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Sehabis pulang dari rumah Changmin aku melihatnya duduk di jalanan karena kasihan aku memberinya uang receh. Aku tidak tahu dia mengikutiku bahkan sampai masuk rumah. Supaya tak ketahuan aku menyuruhnya tidur di dapur. Tadi pagi aku menyuruh dia pergi, tapi dia tetap tak mau. Daripada ketahuan saat sepi aku menyuruhnya masuk kamar mandi. Ehh ternyata..."

Ya Tuhan, otakku tak bisa bekerja secara baik sekarang.

"Kyuhyuuunnn!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Hyukkie kenapa sih?"

Aku diam lalu kembali menggerutu, tidak peduli pada Park Sonsae yang tengah memberi contoh soal logaritma. Aku masih kesal, sangat-sangat kesal.

Pertama Kyuhyun membawa orang gila masuk ke rumah, yah meskipun tadi pagi anak itu kuberi bertubi jitakan hukuman. Tapi yah tetap saja di otakku selalu terbayang wajah orang asing itu, mata memelasnya.

Kedua, appa menyuruh Kangin oppa bolos sekolah. Baru kali ini appaku melarang anaknya berangkat sekolah. Hanya demi mengusir orang aneh itu aku juga bisa. Arrgg

Duk!

Tiba-tiba kulit lenganku terasa perih. "Apaan sih Jonghyuu..ehh Park Sonsae~"

Kali ini aku hanya bisa meringis. Tak tahu sejak kapan guru killer ini ada di samping mejaku dengan tatapannya yang seolah ingin melemparku jauh-jauh, menjadikanku budak pembersih kloset seperti 2 bulan lalu.

"Berapa kali kau kupanggil!"

Aku menggeleng. Mana kutahu, kalau tidak dicubit mungkin aku masih melamun.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ulangi apa saja yang sudah saya terangkan tadi!"

Aish.. Apapula ini.

Kulihat sekeliling kelas mencari bantuan. Sialnya setelah kutatap mereka semua memalingkan wajah.

"Ada yang bisa membantu nona Lee menerangkan ini?"

Sonsaengnim berteriak dan semua diam.

Yah Lee Hyukjae, kau hanya perlu menerima nasib selanjutnya.

"Ya nona Kim, silahkan maju."

Awalnya aku terkejut, tapi setelah sosok pendek itu berjalan ke depan kelas aku justru jengah.

Kim Ryeowook. Dia selalu mencari perhatian orang lain.

Jika setiap orang mempunyai musuh, dia adalah orang yang kupilih.

Tak peduli setiap orang mengganggapnya baik. Mereka hanya tak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa teman-teman lainnya selalu bilang kita sahabat yang serasi. Tidakkah mereka melihat sepatah katapun aku tak pernah bicara dengannya.

Kita rival yang saling mengalahkan. Jika dia hebat dalam matematika aku lebih bisa diandalkan dalam bahasa mandarin. Kita selalu bersaing dalam peringkat kelas meski di urutan tengah.

Hanya karena rumah kita searah dan sering bertemu lalu berjalan meski tak bersebelahan apa bisa dianggap sahabat?

Sahabat?

Ya dia memang sabatku, tapi dulu. Dulu saat aku belum bisa mandi sendiri. Dulu saat kita masih bergandengan tangan untuk mengejar gerobak permen kapas. Dulu, sangat dulu.

Sampai dia mencuri pensilku lalu mengakuinya di depan guru dan menuduhku balik.

Itu sudah kejadian lama tapi aku selalu mengingatnya.

Semenjak saat itu kami tak lagi bicara, tak lagi bermain bersama.

Hanya karena dia tetangga sebelah rumah dan hubungan orangtua kami cukup dekat, aku selalu satu kelas dengannya.

"Nah, bagaimana? Kau sudah paham nona Lee?"

Tentu saja aku mengangguk.

Dan Ryeowook berjalan melewatiku, tempat duduknya dibelakangku.

.

"Hyukkie! Ke kantin tidak?"

Sungmin melambaikan tangan dari pintu kelas yang kujawab gelengan. Hari ini Jonghyun, teman sebangkuku menjanjikan makanan dan aku menunggunya.

"Makanan datang!" teriak Jonghyun yang baru memasuki kelas. Disini lumayan sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak yang tinggal menyantap bekal mereka.

"Bibimbap!" seruku menerima bungkus sterofoam darinya.

"Mari dimakan jangan sungkan."

"Anio, aku tak akan sungkan."

Kami sama-sama tertawa.

Jonghyun sama seperti Sungmin, Henry dan teman kelas lainnya. Kita lebih dekat karena kita duduk bersebelahan dari kelas satu. Aku tidak punya sahabat yang benar-benar dekat seperti gelas dan airnya. Jika salah satu ke kamar mandi, yang satunya ikut ke kamar mandi, yang satu menangis yang lain ikut meraung.

Tapi bagiku kurasa tak perlu hal berlebihan macam itu. Berteman tanpa ikatan harus dengan ini atau itu setiap waktunya.

Hari ini mumpung baik Jonghyun mentraktirku makan, katanya sih perayaan ulang tahunnya. Padahal aku juga tak memberi kado. Hehe!

"Cie romantisnya. Dunia seperti milik berdua."

Kulirik sebentar Henry yang baru saja masuk kelas. Mengedipkan mata sipitnya padaku. Anak aneh.

"Kita serasi kan?"

Jonghyun yang mengucapkan ini dan Henry mengangkat dua jempol jarinya.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Kufikir kau lebih pintar."

"Bisa tidak berhenti mengomel. Kau mirip ahjumma dikantin sekolah."

"Kau menyamakanku dengan ibu-ibu genit itu."

"Kenyataan!"

Kujitak kepala Kyuhyun dan dia meringis.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan nyuk, aku bisa amnesia karena jitakanmu dari tadi pagi."

Bagaimana aku bisa punya adik sepertinya?

"Bagus dong. Jadi kau tidak membuat ulah lagi."

Kami sampai di depan pintu rumah. Saling menghalangi untuk masuk.

"Kyu singkirkan tas besarmu."

"Anio aku yang masuk lebih dulu."

Kejadian ini berlangsung lama sampai suara Kangin oppa terdengar. "Wahh adik-adikku yang manis sudah pulang."

Kyuhyun berhasil masuk lebih dulu. Kususul dia yang berlari kearah Kangin oppa.

"Kembalikan PSP ku!"

Dan merebut benda yang digenggam kakakku itu.

"Kubilang jangan pernah menyentuh barang berhargaku."

Kyuhyun mengelus benda kesayangannya. Dia selalu marah jika orang lain tanpa ijin mengambil benda yang ia bilang berharga. Tapi dia juga seenaknya sendiri menyangkut privasi orang lain.

Kulihat sekeliling rumah.

"Orang asing itu mana?"

Kangin oppa tersenyum licik. "Tadi aku mengajaknya ke taman bermain tengah kota. Kutinggalkan dia disana. Dia tak akan kembali lagi. Aku memang bisa diandalkan," ucapnya bangga.

Huh. Kalau hanya begitu aku juga bisa.

Appa hanya percaya dan mengijinkan Kangin oppa bolos sekolah untuk mengusir namja aneh tadi pagi.

"Huh semoga!"

"Sana ganti baju lalu buatkan aku ramen jumbo. Aku lelah sekali karena hal ini."

Enak saja. Lelah dia bilang. Daritadi dia hanya tiduran di atas sofa menyalakan televisi dan menghabiskan cemilan rumah dia bilang melelahkan.

"Iya, aku juga buatkan satu. Tapi kuahnya jangan terlalu banyak."

Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan.

"Buat saja sendiri!" ketusku meninggalkan mereka.

Yang aku inginkan sekarang hanya tidur cantik dan terlihat segar sore harinya. Karena Siwon oppa akan berkunjung.

Setelah mengganti pakaian kupastikan tak ada pesan yang lupa kubaca. Kuletakkan ponsel setelah memasang alarm jam 4 sore. Disekolah hari ini aku tak melihat Siwon oppa, karena sudah kelas 3 mungkin dia sibuk dengan persiapan ujian dan sebagainya. Beda sekali dengan Kangin oppa yang senang jika disuruh membolos.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Tak tahu darimana mulanya aku dan Siwon oppa bisa ada disini. Dikamarku berdua. Tadi aku memang menemaninya di ruang keluarga. Dan ijin sebentar untuk mengambil kaset yang kupinjam dari Jonghyun tadi siang. Saat aku sibuk mencari kepingan itu di dalam tas, pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka.

Aku menoleh dan terkejut melihat Siwon oppa disana. Dia menutup pintu lalu menguncinya. Mengunci kami berdua.

Ruangan ini terasa panas seketika. Apalagi saat melihat senyum smirknya.

Kutenangkan jantungku yang menggila.

"Kasetnya sudah ketemu." seruku. Suaraku mungkin terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Aku gugup. Benar-benar gugup. Baru pertama kali Siwon oppa berani masuk ke kamarku.

Lidahku kelu saat dia mencekal pergelangan tanganku kuat. Tangannya yang satu menarik daguku, memaksaku menatapnya.

Tidak! Jantungku hampir meledak sekarang memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Siwon oppa menuntunku untuk mundur masih dengan posisi begitu dekat. Mendorong bahuku hingga kini kami terduduk. Seperdetik kemudian posisi sudah berubah dengan dia diatas tubuhku.

Ya Tuhan meski aku belum siap ini terjadi sekarang. Tapi jika ini yang diinginkan Siwon oppa aku akan memberikannya. Aku siap menjadi nyonya Choi meski aku belum lulus sekolah.

Aku tak berani membuka mata. Seluruh tubuhku melemas.

Aku hanya bisa merasakan dan merasakan. Sesuatu yang basah dipipiku lalu dibibirku. Dia meraba semua bagian tubuhku. Aku mendesah.

Kubuka lebar mataku saat dadaku terasa sakit.

Dan Siwon oppa...

Eh? Siwon oppa?

"Kyaaaaa kyaaaaa kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Gdubrakkk. Bak. Buk

Prangggg!

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Aku menangis terduduk dipinggir ranjang. Seorang diri. Kenapa aku sesial ini?

Tak ada Siwon oppa. Karena itu sebatas mimpi. Tapi kenyataan yang kulihat lebih buruk dari mimpi.

Kuraba bibirku dan airmata kembali lagi mengalir. Ini memang bukan ciuman pertamaku, tapi ini adalah ciuman yang paling kusesali.

Bodohnya kenapa aku mendesah dengan ciuman ini

Firasat jelekku tadi pagi terbukti. Bagaimana orang asing itu bisa masuk kekamarku?

Ini gara-gara Kyuhyun, appa, Kangin oppa, aku tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa lagi.

Meski aku bangun masih dengan baju yang utuh tapi mengingat tangan terkutuk itu menyentuhku, aku benar-benar marah. Ini hal pertama kali untukku.

Tendangan, pukulan dan tamparanku tadi rasanya belum cukup mengganti semua.

Aku bangun dan mengusap mata kasar. Masih dengan amarah kubanting pintu kamar, berjalan cepat kearah ruang keluarga yang disana ada 3 namja. Duduk dengan wajah tegang.

"Laporkan dia kekantor polisi!" teriakku.

Kyuhyun dan Kangin oppa saling menatap dan namja yang satunya menoleh, tersenyum padaku.

Dia memang tidak waras.

Kudekati dia dengan tangan terkepal. Tapi belum sempat kulakukan hal yang kumau Kangin oppa berdiri, berusaha menghalangi. "Lepaskan oppa. Biarkan aku membunuhnya!"

Orang itu masih tersenyum dan Kyuhyun menahan lengannya. Karena dia seperti ingin mendekat padaku.

"Hyukkie! Jangan bodoh! Kau tahu sendiri dia itu gila. Kalau kita melapor ke kantor polisi bisa-bisa kau yang ditangkap karena sudah membuatnya babak belur."

Aku berhenti melawan dan menarik nafas. Benar. Aku sudah membuat hidung dan dahinya berdarah tadi.

"Kalau begitu usir dia! Aku tak mau melihatnya lagi."

Kangin oppa mengangguk. "Kyu bawa dia keluar!"

Selama beberapa menit aku mencoba untuk tenang.

"Dia tak mau bergeser hyung. Badannya berat sekali."

"Sini kubantu."

2 lelaki itu kini sama-sama berusaha.

Aku diam dan memalingkan wajah. Karena setiap aku melihatnya sepasang mata itu lebih dulu menatapku

"Hey kau. Bergeraklah! Berat sekali!"

Mereka sudah menggeret orang itu tiga langkah. Ini lebih lambat dari seekor siput.

"Hyung lalu bagaimana tadi kau membawanya ke taman kota?" tanya Kyuhyun, hal yang juga kuherankan.

"Ohh itu setelah diberi sarapan dia langsung tidur. Kubawa saja dengan mobil appa. Tapi dia tak seberat ini tadi."

Orang aneh itu menoleh ke belakang. Menatapku seolah meminta bantuan.

Entah dadaku berdebar cepat saat melihat matanya. Pasti karena efek kejadian tadi.

"Hey kalian sedang bermain apa?"

Suara yang kukenal itu membuatku panik. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa jika sore ini Siwon oppa datang. Keadaan terburuk aku menyambutnya dengan penampilan acak-acakan dan bekas airmata kering di pipi. Cepat cepat aku berlari ke kamar.

"Siwon bantu kami mengeluarkan anak ini!" Itulah kalimat terakhir yang kudengar.

Aku hanya berharap tidak akan melihat wajah itu lagi.

Sampai di depan lemari untuk mengambil handuk aku merasa menginjak sesuatu.

Benda perak. Setelah kupungut ternyata sebuah kalung berukir nama.

~LEE DONGHAE~

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Setelah mendengar deruman mobil aipa, aku keluar kamar secepatnya. Membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun, Kangin oppa dan Siwon oppa yang sudah kembali. Aku menunggu mereka selama satu jam dan mendesah lega karena si namja gila yang mungkin bernama Lee Donghae itu sudah benar-benar pergi.

"Hyukkie, kau baik-baik saja. Apa kau merasa sakit!"

Siwon oppa menyentuh dua pundakku, menatapku dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Gwaenchana oppa."

Aku begitu senang dia mengkhawatirkanku. Semoga saja Kangin oppa dan Kyuhyun tak menceritakan hal memalukan.

"Tenang saja. Dia tak akan kembali. Jangan takut Hyukkie!"

Kubalas pelukan Siwon oppa. Untuk pertama kali dia memelukku. Tubuhnya benar-benar hangat.

Aku jadi malu karena sudah bermimpi yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Pelukannya seperti hadiah indah dari semua kesialan yang menimpaku hari ini.

Kenapa Siwon oppa begitu peduli. Aku semakin yakin jika perasaanku ini terbalas.

"Ehemm. Sepertinya tadi kita juga bekerja keras. Bukankah begitu Kyu?"

Dengan sangat terpaksa kulepas pelukan Siwon oppa dan menatap 2 namja di dekat pintu. Meski mereka tak sebaik saudara yang ada di luar sana. Meski mereka sering mengabaikanku dan membuatku kesal. Aku tahu mereka menyayangiku. Karena aku juga menyayangi mereka.

"Arra, arra. Kalian istirahatlah, akan kubuatkan ramyun paling enak."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Umma dan appa pulang setelah selisih dari kepergian Siwon oppa.

Mereka pergi ke Seoul untuk upacara pemakaman teman appa.

Setelah hari berat kali ini aku terus bermanja pada umma.

"Kyu, buka pintunya!" perintah appa yang sedang fokus menonton berita televisi sementara ketukan di pintu utama tak juga berhenti.

"Kenapa aku? Harusnya yang tugas membua pintu itu yeoja."

Kupelototi adik tersayangku itu. Seenaknya saja dia bicara.

"Bukankah appa yang menyuruhmu. Jadi kau yang harus berangkat." Aku mencoba melawan.

"Tidak mau!"

"Sudah jangan bertengkar. Biar umma yang membukanya."

Dan elusan umma di kepalaku menjauh. Kulempar Kyuhyun dengan bantalan sofa. "Pemalas," cibirku.

Untuk selanjutnya kami perang lempar-lemparan.

Sampai aku menyadari umma belum juga kembali.

Aku berdiri berniat menyusul. Kulihat umma sedang berbicara dengan seorang paman tua. Wajah umma seperti kebingungan.

"Tapi pak..."

"Saya tak tahu siapa yang benar disini. Saat kutanya dimana anak ini tinggal dia hanya diam sampai kami tiba disini. Dia menunjuk rumah ini"

"Tapi sebenarnya..."

"Sepertinya dia mengalami gangguan mental. Tapi saya minta tanggung jawab ibu. Jangan hanya karena dia mempunyai kekurangan lalu kalian membuangnya."

Umma menunduk, sepertinya kalah dengan perdebatan panjang tadi.

Awalnya aku ingin mendekati umma tapi menyadari sebuah kepala melongok dari balik tubuh paman itu aku terpaku. Dia, wajah itu tersenyum padaku. Lagi!

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Jadi namanya Lee Donghae?" aku mengangguk.

Semenjak umma menunjukkan kalung yang kutemukan, dia terus memeluk benda itu. Takut jika ada seseorang yang akan mencurinya.

"Tapi aku tak setuju dia tinggal disini," protes Kangin oppa. Aku dan Kyuhyun ikut mengangguk.

"Tapi jika dilihat dia kasihan juga. Dia tak tahu kemana, dia hanya tahu rumah ini. Berapa kalipun kita membuangnya. Dia tetap kembali."

"Tapi umma, tadi siang saja dia berani masuk ke kamarku."

"Itu karena kau jarang mengunci kamar. Sekarang kau harus lebih berhati-hati."

Huh? Kenapa umma tidak mengerti. Umma mudah sekali bersimpatik pada orang lain. Siapa yang tahu dia memang gila atau pura-pura gila. Lagipula tindakan memelihara orang gila itu lebih dari sekedar gila.

"Baiklah. Biarkan dia tinggal disini sampai kita tahu siapa keluarganya."

Cukup terkejut dengan kalimat appa. Jika appa sudah memutuskan sesuatu tak ada yang bisa melawan.

"Lihatlah dia lumayan lumayan terawat. Hyukkie pasti akan tergila-gila seandainya dia orang normal," tambah appa.

"Appaaaaa!"

Semuanya tertawa, tapi berhenti saat si Donghae itu ikut tertawa.

Tak tahu siapa yang waras disini.

**.**

**,**

**TBC**

**.**

Mianheeee~

Maaf banget, udah beberapa bulan menelantarkan ff ini, tapi aku mencoba bertanggung jawab dengan tetap meneruskannya walau tidak tahu kapan updatenya. Maaf aku mengecewakan T.T

Disini bukan banyak riview yang kucari, cukup ada yang membaca ceritaku dan memintaku melanjutkannya, maka akan kulanjutkan ^^

Terimakasih yang sudah riview sebelumnya:

Guest, Anonymouss, myfishychovy, nurul. , EnHai1504, Tsuioku Lee, Guest 2, SWGDRGN, anchofishy

^^ thanks kissue bareng siwon~


End file.
